


Cooking with Avengers

by Sessifet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, why won't you let Tony build you a firepit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessifet/pseuds/Sessifet
Summary: ArwenLune and I had a conversation many, many moons ago about Smart!Thor and Competent!Natasha being friends and cooking together. That concept burrowed into my brain and didn’t go away and I wrote some a few snippets.No plot, just cooking.
Kudos: 2





	Cooking with Avengers

The fourth time they cook together, Natasha takes the vegetables away from Thor, muttering something about knife technique and mise en place. He still fights her for the onions, though, and wins. 

When Clint comments, she replies it’s only because she doesn’t believe any member of the Allium family is worth her knifing the God of Thunder over, and considering she's hefting a sharp knife at the time, Clint simply nods and retreats to the far end of the bar.

Thor just grins and then spends the next half hour cutting onion rings so fine you could read the paper through them.

In hindsight, she realises that should have made her more suspicious, because a few months later she limps into the tower after a mission gone ... complicated, only to find him deftly cleaning some langoustines (which Tony had demanded as a starter for their, by now, monthly Avenger cook-out).

“Ah, good evening, lady Natasha,” he smiles at her. “Considering the circumstances, I thought it prudent to start preparations for our monthly feast before you arrived. Those," he points at the expertly diced onions, celery and carrots, "are ready for the mirepoix.”

She looks at him thoughtfully, not quite able to work out if he’s laughing at her or not. After a moment, she shrugs, limps around the bar and into the kitchen, grabbing a knife out of the block on the way. 

“I plan to serve those," she says, pointing with the knife, "with garlic and parsley butter. Unless you have a different idea?”

“Not at all. Would you care to finish these? I will prepare the butter.”

From then on they share vegetable duties.

———————-

The day before Sif and the Warriors Three are due to arrive, Natasha finds Thor in the kitchen in something of a lather. “I had forgotten this place does not posses a hearth large enough to accommodate these,” he says, mournfully staring at the dressed boar, ten chickens, vat of potatoes and something which looks suspiciously like a goat.

They sit and think for a while. “Asgard has firepits, right?” she asks eventually.

When Tony gets home the next morning, he doesn’t stop yelling about the damage to the plunge pool for a good few hours before stomping off to his workshop to sulk.

“No, you don’t understand,” Bruce says, trying to keep a straight face. “It’s not that you wrecked the plunge pool. It’s that you didn’t ask him to build you a firepit in the first place.”


End file.
